As more and more companies begin to provide a presence on the internet, they are confronted with the issues of presentation of information and conformity within the preparation of the presentations. Various schemes have been presented to assist the companies in preparing the presentation screens that would appear on the internet website, along with placing the presentation of the page in a location or locations that are linked, requiring a user to traverse various web pages to obtain the presentation desired. Such approaches have included delegated authority systems, have used content aggregation, have provided graphical interfaces and dynamically generated web documents. Other general website management has included editing and generating information, data access/processing systems, automatic publishing systems and group ware systems. These approaches generally demand a knowledge of the HTML operating language, a capability generally only found in the website programmers and not among general employees.
The prior art generally fails to disclose a process for implementing changes to an internet website, such that employees in a corporation may define and enforce a common style of page layout to provide an application that can be accessed by multiple users at the same time by an internet browser, where the application allows corporate employees to manage content, create new web pages, process content through workflow, and define new content and style which can then be provided to a user without an undue amount of searching to find the desired information. Accordingly, once the presentation page is completed, data elements relating to the significance of the content are utilized to store information relating to the content in various locations or sites, with the various sites interconnected through the use of links. Thus, to obtain the information desired, a user may, of necessity, be forced to traverse several links to obtain the desired page with the required information.